Happy Birthday Deidara!
by AkioKuro
Summary: It is May 5, 2016 a very special day for our sweet terrorist Deidara! Since I procrastinated for so long, I have yet to finish my REAL birthday gift. It is almost midnight so I have put together a bunch of random drabbles that my demented mind thought of in the last second to make up for it! Disclaimer: I own nothing which makes Akio a very sad little girl-is shot- SasoDei alert!
1. Love

Many view him as a cruel being; someone with no heart and shows no emotions. So of course what a surprise it was when a loud mouthed, rebellious man suddenly took interest in the red haired man known as Sasori. They were complete opposites of each other. From their personalities to their hair color, everything seemed to clash. Oh how Sasori _loathed_ the blond menace in the beginning. He couldn't stand that cocky attitude and rude behavior but he couldn't help noticing how... _beautiful_ the man was.

His golden hair that rivaled the sun's rays, blue eyes that would put sapphires to shame, the chime of his laughter. To Sasori, he was a true work of art. This one man was the first to chip away the Scorpion's hard exterior and reveal the man's emotions. Yes, it took many months, but the blond slowly brought out the true colors within the redhead that was hidden away for so long. He showed him the beauties of life and being with others; to learn to laugh, cry, smile, and of course...how to love. Sasori learned wonders of being in the company of another person, the warmth of wrapping his arms around the other's slim waist, the sweet taste of the man's tongue, the melody of his name being moaned with such passion.

It was finally revealed that he did indeed have a heart, and it belonged to a man named Deidara.


	2. Vengence

**Warning: Vengeance/Murder or something like that...**

* * *

Hate. That was what Deidara felt for the Uchiha. He despised the man who treated him as if he were practically a slave. He wanted nothing more than to watch the raven die so he can never touch him again. _Soon_ ,he thought, _soon I will be rid of him and escape this hell. Soon I shall return to you my_ true _master, my love, my life...my Sasori no Danna._

 **"Deidara! Come here!"**

The blond growled before chuckling darkly. He grabbed the knife and hid it behind his back before heading toward Itachi. Icy blue eyes narrowed as he saw his nightmare. Once he was close enough, he lunged forward and sunk the blade deep within the Uchiha's chest, stabbing repeatedly, laughing as he saw the shock and life fade from the man's cold, blood red eyes. Flipping his bang back, a smirk painted his feminine features before kicking the corpse. "Best not to leave my Danna waiting, un," Deidara giggled and skipped away to find his true master.


	3. Cooking

Deidara want to cook. Only two outcomes can happen:

Outcome #1:

"Let's bake a cake Danna! :D"

"S _igh...F_ ine"

 _-KITCHEN GOES BOOM-_

 **DEIDARA!**

Outcome #2

"Whatcha doing Danna?"

"I'm making dinner. Why do you ask?"

"Oohh Can I help? :D"

"Fine...Just don't blow anything up. Okay Dei?"

"I promise :3"

 _-KITCHEN GOES BOOM_ -

 **DEIDARA!**


	4. Freaks

_**Warnings: Sakura and Tobi bashing, major oocness**_

* * *

""NO! GET BACK, (UN)!" a blond and red blur rushed around the Akatsuki base, running for dear life from a talking lollipop and a pig wearing a pink wig, oops, I mean Tobi and Sakura.

Fuck they're catching up! Run faster Gaki!" Sasori pushed his lover to go faster and dodging the clay bombs that were thrown over his head to distract the two hormonal idiots.

"OH SENPAI! LET'S WALK THRU THE PARK AND FEED ALL THE DUCKIES!~ SENPAIIIII~!"

"CHAAA! COMMON FIRE HEAD! LET ME SHOW YOU _REAL_ PLEASURE~"

Sasori gagged and ran faster to escape when to his horror, Deidara tripped and crashed to the ground. He quickly turned on his heels and ran to protect his true love. "No, Danna! Save yourself!" Deidara cried dramatically before the man rushed to his aid helped him onto his feet.

"No, Dei. We will stick together till the end," the scorpion said with a burning fire in his eyes. The two turned and got into fighting stances. "It's time to kick some ass, Deidara."

A smirk graced the boy's lips, "With pleasure."

* * *

In the end, there were no trace of Tobi and Sakura, many craters throughout the base, and a pair of very smug artists.


End file.
